


奇趣旧世界

by styx



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰克•斯派诺的传奇于一场与英国海军的难分难解的酣战后结束了……但那可不是他人生的结尾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	奇趣旧世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Funny Old World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15716) by Gileonnen. 



标题：奇趣旧世界（《A Funny Old World》）  
  
原作：gileonnen  
  
作者电邮：[ann_from_xanth@yahoo.com](mailto:ann_from_xanth@yahoo.com)  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://noiresensus.com/potc/stories/afunnyoldword.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《加勒比海盗》（《Pirates of the Caribbean》，又译《神鬼奇航》等）  
  
配对：杰克•斯派诺/詹姆斯•诺灵顿  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
弃权申明：迪斯尼拥有这些角色和他们生活其中的设定。  
  
摘要：杰克•斯派诺的传奇于一场与英国海军的难分难解的酣战后结束了……但那可不是他人生的结尾。  
  
作者注：suckeriove拿最棒的回馈诱惑我写一篇挑战文——因特网上可属于我自己的小小一隅。我怎么能拒绝接受这么项挑战，描写诺灵顿讲述个他与杰 克的辉煌事迹的故事，当海盗坚持自己的船长地位，并试图吓唬小孩子？*咧嘴笑*不幸的，《A Midsummer Night's Scheme》的下一节进行得非常缓慢，所以我决定现在而非迟些着手这个，好叫我至少可以写点儿什么。“被划艇围攻”归功于我误听到底是谁围攻利比里亚 ——结果得知，是蒙罗维亚。  
  


  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **奇趣旧世界**  
  
著：gileonnen  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
杰克•斯派诺船长的传奇，以典型的动人心魄的风格，在一场与由诺灵顿舰队长代表的英国海军的激烈酣战后，于黑珍珠号沉没碧涛之下时画上了句点。倘若杰克可 以替他的海盗生涯选择一个终章的话，那会是他的第三号选择（头两项会是一段漫长而辉煌的生涯，终结于年迈或是风暴带来的死亡）。  
  
第三选择，不过，却有着一个超越前两项的好处。这项好处就是，尽管他的海盗生涯结束了，杰克•斯派诺本人却依旧身康体健，活蹦乱跳。  
  
  
\+ + + + +  
  
  
那是个有趣的旧世界。  
  
詹姆斯•诺灵顿一度曾认为再没有比脱去棕色的中尉假发，冠上一顶白色假发更大的喜悦了。他一度曾称其为自己一辈子最开心的日子——当他升任船长的那天。  
  
不过，如今，当他的褐发鬓角染霜，他懊然回首，发现那一日其实没什么真正开心的。它不过是那种庄严肃穆的场合，所发生的事完全没有其所代表的东西那么重 要。实际上，他这一辈子星星点点的散缀着好些比那更开心的日子。甚至是极度开心的几年，几乎是十五年前了吧……当他还足够年轻，可以真正享受开心的时候。  
  
非常有趣的世界，真的，他最好的年华花来与一位从来没失掉他的疯疯癫癫或是他的迷人魅力的前海盗迷醉相伴。这里有着冒险——不在他们俩任何一人的纪录上，当然了——恨与爱，还有某种彼此之间渐渐增长的惬意安然。他开始与杰克•斯派诺相处甚欢，而他还是搞不懂这是怎么来的。  
  
这些日子以来，诺灵顿发现自己更多的寻求那舒适安慰。他穿靴子，因为一个男人要不穿靴子就算不上个男人，可要是问他，他会承认对毛织拖鞋心怀眷恋。他甚至 放纵自己的一时兴起，买来了床羽绒床垫，尽管从前在他看来，向来是麦杆就够好了。一度他的关系曾是本烂俗小说的虚张声势和匆忙交欢的写照，如今他发现自己 最享受的却是漫无边际的闲扯，当其他人都回家后还能让他们在码头上待上许久。  
  
杰克的头发鸦黑依旧，依然珠儿叮当辫儿飘飘东缠西绕乱糟糟，不过他的胡子却变成了下巴中央整洁修齐的一撮，风霜微染。他擦起更厚的眼影，因为太阳似乎比之从前更加明亮灼人了，他的戒指套在他那灵动优雅、富于表达的手指上也有些松了。他几乎就一如旧日……  
  
……只不过他，同样的，也爱上了羽绒床垫。  
  
偶尔，孩子们会聚成一堆，来听这两位曾经的风云人物讲述他们在红海或是日本王廷的冒险。故事总是很棒，尽管没谁真的相信它们。  
  
当诺灵顿特别有心款待的时候，就会说起自己航遍七大洋的追逐狡诈多智的海盗杰克•斯派诺的故事。  
  
“……而就是那样，杰克•斯派诺和我差一点挑起了英法之间的一场战争，”他结束道。坐在他身旁的桶上的男人清清喉咙，理理衬衫。  
  
“我想你的意思是说杰克•斯派诺 **船长** ，爱，”他咕哝道。聚在他们周围的孩子们满怀敬畏的抬头仰望。  
  
“你认识斯派诺先生吗，先生？”一个小女孩问道，大大的眼睛，看起来不会超出八岁。她的手指缠在头发里扭啊扭，把那头乱蓬蓬的金色长发绕出小小的卷儿来。  
  
杰克大大的微笑了。“是斯派诺船长。他总是坚持恰当的称谓和头衔。我比还活在这世上的任何人都更了解他，姑娘。”小女孩扶着他的膝头，仰望他笑眯眯的脸，于是他把她抱到了自己的膝头上。“我记得他最辉煌的冒险，就好像它们是我自己亲身经历的一样。”  
  
“你怎么认识他的？”一个稍稍大些的女孩问。这姑娘很快就会开始为了打扮时髦挖空心思了，不过眼下，她还倾心于远海冒险的故事。  
  
这个问题，前海盗微微动了动脑筋。“我们有几分亲戚关系，”到头来，他说。“六服开外联姻关系上算的四表兄弟。”  
  
“杰克•斯派诺最辉煌的冒险是什么？”一个小男孩问，径自爬上诺灵顿膝头，甚至都不用眼神哀求，其他的孩子很快跟着齐声要求听那故事。  
  
“船长，是船长，”杰克牢骚道。不过诺灵顿却只是把小男孩换到另一边膝头，微微一笑。征服这个男人的唯一办法就是透过他的骄傲，而这一点他们干得很不错。  
  
“我想，”詹姆斯说，“他最辉煌的冒险经历是他用划艇围攻维达号的那次。”  
  
“不是！”杰克愤愤的叫道。“那不过是小把戏！他最辉煌的冒险是盗窃皇冠宝石——短暂的，那是说，不过他确实偷到了它们。”  
  
“你从没告诉过我你曾……呃，听过那故事，”诺灵顿消了声。不过就算他把原本要说的话说出来，也不会有什么关系，因为一众孩子已经在吵闹着要听杰克•斯派诺最辉煌的冒险了。  
  
杰克正是如鱼得水。他的眼睛因为笑得太多太厉害而在眼角添了新的细纹，不过它们依旧深邃热烈，吸引起听众来就好像磁石吸铁屑。他把小女孩从膝头上放下（她开始玩耍起他的头发了），站起身来。  
  
“杰克•斯派诺船长。”他扫视他的听众，深吸一口气，就好像在吸进他们满怀期待的气息一般。“那时候，船长可是个叫人闻风丧胆的人物，又高又黑，毛发粗 浓。他腰带里别着把只一发子弹的枪，眼睛周围擦着眼影，就如我这样——那叫他看起来就像个骷髅头正俯瞪着你。”杰克故意放粗了声调，瞪着眼睛朝孩子们作威 吓状。“他腰间挎剑，肚里装酒，走起路来摇摇摆摆像个醉汉。”杰克朝小家伙们迈出几步，海生海产的滑步惹得他们哄堂大笑。  
  
他顿了顿。  
  
“这不好笑，”他咕哝着，坐回他的桶上。  
  
不过，诺灵顿决定，那确实好笑。那好笑，因为杰克几句话便把自己勾勒得活灵活现，描绘出一幅年轻冒险家的形象，偷窃了太多的东西，超出对他自己好的程度——船，商货，很可能的皇冠宝石（短暂的？怎么可能有人短暂的偷得什么东西？）……还有诺灵顿的心。  
  
杰克•斯派诺的传奇在黑珍珠的后桅尖消失于视野的那刻起便结束了。然而无论是他的人生还是他的奇行逸事都没有于此结束。那是一页篇章的终结，或许，可是新的一章在他被发现在诺灵顿的旗舰上时便开始了。  
  
“……并且他们告诉你们的有关警卫的事不是真的，小伙子们——他们确实会动的，倘若你狠狠戳他们一戳……”  
  
而诺灵顿的人生呢？他的军事生涯与杰克的海盗生涯同时结束了。但那也成就了他的新篇章，同样激动人心，充实多彩。  
  
“那么国王对于杰克的小偷小摸又怎么说呢？”他询问；激怒一个国王总是能叫小家伙们大为兴奋。  
  
“国王？”杰克挠挠脑袋。“我不认为他们有告诉他。”  
  
这些日子以来，再没有什么比扮演白尾鹫岛的孩子们的码头剧场直到日落，然后伴着一位依旧疯疯癫癫的前海盗回家，一起在柔软的羽绒床垫上休息他们隐隐生疼的老背更叫人安慰的事了。  
  
那确实是个有趣的旧世界。不过詹姆斯•诺灵顿很高兴生活其中。  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
